Things to do
This wiki is still very small and needs improvement. There are several things that need to be done. General Maintenance A list of requests can be found on The CC Wiki’s . If you want to improve this Wiki, but none of the below requests are in your interest, you can find a request in the above link. Clean-up & Expansion Several articles need to be improved on this wiki. Pages include stubs, articles that need cleanup, and griefed/vandalized articles. The following pages are just a few examples: *Aeron Tempest (about 20% complete, could use elaboration) *Autumn Done Goofed (12% complete) *Awesomeness 45 (8% complete) *Bandwagon (about 45% complete) *Blazing Larvesta (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Chain (needs cleanup and more elaboration) *Commentaries by Pcuspard (needs template to sort articles in list) *Commentaries notable for positive reception (Only two commentaries are on there as of now. A lot more need to be added.) *Commentary (has just barely been started) *COMMENTARY 5 CommentJacks Part of an Unhealthy Breakfast (40% complete, needs summary and more details on reception) *The Conundrum (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *TheDarkCommentator (<10% complete, has just barely been started) *D3ATHCRITIC (almost complete, but needs a profile image) *Deku (needs cleanup) *Drama (could use some notable examples) *Foolish Phantom - Commentary on Phantom N (about 65% complete; needs summary and images) *The fuck are you doing chain (about 20% complete) *Gemfan1999 (15% finished) *Implyingthingsb0ss (Overall, this article needs to be redone) *The Joshua Tree (About 10% complete, needs backstory behind the incident, as well as any notable videos regarding said incident) *Kirbystarwarrior (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *LadyObjection (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Lets Just Comment Episode 43: TheUtubedude101 - Jew Man Group Is Cancelled (About 50% complete; incomplete summary and needs images) *Lets Just Comment Episode 51: C.A.N. - I Don't Wanna, The Movie (Approximately 15% complete, needs summary) *NoContextComms (List is still heavily incomplete, also needs categories) *Paradox Philosopher (<10% complete, has just barely been started) *Phantom N (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Prtyktty97 (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *ShadowBlazeX8 (needs elaboration and a template) *Snowheart Kiara (needs cleanup, and some sections are incomplete) *Starlight Let's Player (not necessarily incomplete, but elaboration would be appreciated) *Tubers93 (40% complete, needs template) *Venomous Commentary: Diary of An Angry MGTOW (Co-op with Ponder Sprocket) (<30% complete; needs summary and more elaboration on reception) Please see completed articles such as Doodletones or Nightmare Kagamine for an example. Commentary Pages Pages for individual commentaries have stared development, and intend to provide information on the commentary, such as the video’s reception, as well as a general summary of the video. Never mind making transcripts and image galleries, creating a commentary page itself is a difficult and time-consuming task, so think carefully before starting one. Wanted Articles The CC Wiki needs the following articles, to name a few. *Alt-CC *Commentaries by KB Bandicoot *Commentaries by Phantom N *Dillin Thomas *Ephrom Josine *Frozen Angel *Joe Olson *Just a Robot *Larry Mycinoge *SlayerIsTheStuff And Donuts On top of that, several commentaries are in need of articles. See for a complete list of wanted articles. Wanted templates Templates in the CC wiki play a very major role in organization and structure within pages, so creating new templates and developing existing ones would be much appreciated. The following templates have been suggested to be added: * (links to image galleries and transcripts of commentaries) * (For controversial videos and users) * (Speaks for itself) * (Articles that are not stubs, but could still be expanded upon}} * (Articles with numerous issues) The following templates also need revision: * (Add stub category) * Keep in mind, Wikia contributors without accounts can not make or edit templates in this wiki. Vandalism Due to its small size and controversial topic, The CC Wiki is vulnerable to vandalism, gibberish, and false information. If a page gets vandalized, be sure to repair the damage and report the vandal to an admin. Category:Browse Category:Help